Bi
by kimbakpao
Summary: Berawal dari Taehyung yang menemukan Jungkook tengah menangis ketakutan di dalam gudang olahraga. Setelah dipikir-pikir, Taehyung baru sadar jika Jungkook mengidap Ombrophobia (Sebuah ketakutan yang berlebihan terhadap hujan). / BTS Vkook Taekook


"Aku berangkat."

Waktu menunjukkan pukul enam lewat dua puluh pagi. Tidak ada kata 'keberatan' bagi Taehyung untuk pergi ke sekolah pada jam dimana yang lain masih membersihkan diri untuk menjalankan aktivitas mereka. Bahkan orangtuanya selalu kalah dengannya, mengetahui mereka yang masih sibuk menyiapkan barang untuk bekerja.

Taehyung mengeluarkan sepeda biru miliknya ke luar rumah dengan hati-hati, takut mengenai barang-barang yang ada di dalam garasi mobil milik ayahnya. Tidak lupa ia selalu mengecek ban sepedanya, takut bocor atau sebagainya.

Saat sudah merasa tidak ada masalah, barulah ia berangkat menuju sekolah yang cukup dekat dari rumahnya.

Disaat yang lain diantar oleh orangtua mereka, Taehyung lebih memilih untuk berangkat sendiri. Bahkan ayahnya selalu membujuk dirinya untuk berangkat bersamanya, namun ia tolak, dengan alasan ingin berangkat dengan sepedanya.

"Selamat pagi, Taehyung!"

Taehyung tersenyum ke arah wanita tua pemilik toko bunga yang berada di sebelah rumahnya. Selain ingin menghirup udara segar, alasan Taehyung berangkat sekolah pagi adalah karena ia menyukai sapaan pagi setiap orang yang ia lewati. Entahlah.

Taehyung tidak banyak berbicara untuk menjawab sapaan mereka, kecuali senyuman khasnya yang hangat.

Taehyung menelusuri jalanan kota dimana tempatnya tinggal. Tidak banyak gedung yang berada di sana, kecuali toko-toko yang berderet di sepanjang jalan. Cukup ramai, dan Taehyung menyukainya. Meskipun kadang terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan, seperti banjir semata kaki karena hujan badai, menurutnya itu tidak masalah selagi bisa membantu dirinya melupakan kenangan masa lalu yang buruk.

* * *

"Yow, Taehyung! hari ini datang ke klub basket kan?" Hoseok yang sudah menjadi teman dekatnya Taehyung dari kecil, tidak akan lupa menanyakan kehadiran Taehyung ke klub basket yang mereka ikuti setiap hari.

"Ya. Tentu saja."

"Kali ini aku akan mengalahkanmu! Kita tanding nanti." Hoseok yang tadinya bersemangat, seketika berubah, mengingat-ingat akan sesuatu. "Ah, ngomong-ngomong.."

 _Set_

Hoseok menyerahkan sekotak coklat kecil ke arah Taehyung dari dalam saku celananya. "Ini untukmu."

Taehyung tertawa kecil. "Apa ini? kenapa tiba-tiba kau memberiku coklat? Kau suka padaku?"

Hoseok memandang Taehyung malas. "Dasar gila. Ini bukan dariku."

"Lalu?"

"Dari Haneul. Tadi dia menitipkan ini untukmu. Ah, sedihnya."

Taehyung menghela nafasnya. "Untukmu saja. Aku tidak suka coklat."

Seperti pelangi, Hoseok yang tadinya dipenuhi oleh kegelapan, berubah menjadi bersinar ketika mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Taehyung barusan. "Kau serius?! Kau memang teman yang baik!"

Taehyung tersenyum kecil. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan tentang perempuan itu yang selalu menjadikan Taehyung sebagai targetnya. Hanya saja ia tidak menyukai Haneul. Firasat buruknya terus berjalan ketika terbesit nama Haneul di pikirannya. Hatinya pun seolah berkata bahwa ia harus menjaga jarak dari perempuan sepertinya.

Siapa yang tahu.

Taehyung membuka buku catatan miliknya, dan mulai mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh Lee _seonsaengnim_ sebelum bel istirahat tadi. Taehyung tidak suka menunda-nunda untuk mengerjakan sesuatu yang harus diselesaikan, seperti PR misalnya. Jika yang lain pergi ke kantin untuk membeli makan, Taehyung justru lebih menyukai mejanya yang ia pakai sebagai tempat untuk ia menulis. Ia sudah kelas dua, dan harus lebih giat belajar untuk persiapannya menuju universitas.

Sesekali ia memandang ke luar jendela yang sedang memperlihatkan hujan di luar sana. Ah sial. Hanya karena hujan pengalaman masa lalu yang buruk muncul kembali ke dalam pikirannya. Ia sudah berhasil melupakannya. Namun karena hujan, karena hujan, Taehyung selalu merasa kejadian itu kembali terulang di kepalanya.

' _Lupakan.. lupakan.._ '

Entah benar atau salah lihat, Taehyung barusan melihat seseorang yang tengah berlari terburu-buru menuju gudang penyimpanan alat-alat olahraga. Mungkin itu pak guru yang lupa mengambil buku absen murid, yang tertinggal di dalam gudang.

' _Tapi kenapa terlihat terburu-buru?_ '

"Hoseok, kau tadi lihat ada yang berlari ke arah gudang olahraga?"

Hoseok yang sedang memakan coklat dari Haneul, langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke luar kelas. "Tidak. Memang kenapa?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

Hoseok menatap Taehyung bingung. "Kau itu benar-benar stres ya."

"Ya."

Taehyung tidak ingin mengambil pusing, dan melanjutkan tugasnya.

* * *

"YEAH. SUDAH KUBILANG AKU AKAN MENGALAHKANMU!" Hoseok melompat-lompat girang karena mengetahui bahwa dirinya menang 16-14 dari Taehyung.

Taehyung terduduk lemas dengan keringat yang bercucuran di sekujur tubuhnya, akibat bertanding dengan Hoseok satu jam lamanya. Untungnya ia membawa baju ganti, dan berniat mandi setelah ini. Ia bahkan terheran-heran dengan Hoseok yang terlihat tidak ada lelahnya sama sekali. Padahal permainan tadi benar-benar menguras tenaga.

"Sebegitu senangnya kah kau berhasil mengalahkanku?" ucap Taehyung sambil berusaha mengatur deru nafasnya yang terdengar berat.

"Yap! Sangat senang! Aku bahkan tidak merasa lelah setelah tahu hasilnya."

Padahal baru sekali mengalahkan Taehyung.

Taehyung melepas _headband_ merah yang ia pakai setiap kali bermain basket, kemudian menaruhnya kembali ke dalam tasnya. Ia meluruskan kakinya, berusaha mengurangi rasa pegal-pegal.

Sekarang pukul lima sore, dan sudah lumayan sepi karena sekolah selesai saat dua jam yang lalu. Hanya ada Taehyung dan Hoseok yang berada di dalam lapangan basket indoor ini. Klub basket sudah selesai sejak satu jam yang lalu, dan saat-saat seperti itu Taehyung dan Hoseok mulai beraksi.

Hoseok berjalan mendekati Taehyung, kemudian mengambil tasnya. "Ayo kita pulang!"

"Kau duluan saja." ucap Taehyung yang masih terdengar lemas.

"Dasar lemah."

"Ya. Terserah kau."

"Ya sudah, aku duluan ya!"

Taehyung mengangguk. Hoseok sudah hilang dari lapangan, dan tinggal dirinya seorang. Taehyung menarik kembali kata-katanya tadi yang ingin mandi dulu di sekolah. Ia terlanjur malas, dan berpikir untuk mandi di rumah nanti.

Sepuluh menit lamanya Taehyung terduduk, kemudian ia memutuskan untuk segera meninggalkan lapangan, dan pulang ke rumah. Ia memakai jaket abu-abu miliknya, lalu berjalan keluar lapangan.

Taehyung sedikit terkejut saat dirinya sampai di pintu masuk gedung sekolah. Karena di lapangan indoor tadi memang kedap suara, ia sampai tidak tahu jika hujan turun di luar. Taehyung menghela nafas. Sudah semakin sore, tetapi ia tidak dapat pulang. Payung saja ia tidak punya. Meskipun memakai jaket, tetap saja itu tidak ada gunanya karena air masih dapat menembusnya.

Mau tidak mau, Taehyung harus menunggu.

Ah, dia baru ingat. Buku catatannya tertinggal di dalam kelas. Mumpung menunggu, Taehyung berjalan ke kelas untuk mengambilnya.

Setelah sampai kelas, benar saja, buku catatannya masih berada di mejanya. Ia tersenyum lega, karena buku ini sangat berharga baginya. Taehyung berniat keluar kelas, namun seketika langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar suara tangisan seseorang.

Untungnya, Taehyung bukan penakut, dan tidak akan berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Taehyung melihat ke luar jendela.

Mumpung masih hujan, ia ingin mencari suara tangisan tersebut karena penasaran. Taehyung pandai dalam mendengar dengan telinganya yang tajam, sehingga tidak perlu lama bagi Taehyung untuk menemukan seseorang itu.

Suara tangisannya berasal dari gudang olahraga.

Taehyung membuka pintu gudang tersebut, dan sedikit terkejut ketika melihat seorang laki-laki yang sedang menangis, sambil menekukkan kakinya, dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di sana. Karena posisi tersebut, ia tidak tahu jika Taehyung datang.

Taehyung menepuk pelan kepala laki-laki tersebut, dan membuatnya terlonjak kaget. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Laki-laki itu tidak menjawab. Badannya sangat bergetar dan terlihat ketakutan. Taehyung tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengannya.

"Sudah sore. Kau tidak boleh di sini."

Karena tidak mendapat jawaban sedikitpun, Taehyung akhirnya menyerah dan langsung menarik lengan laki-laki tersebut. "Maaf aku kasar. Tapi kau harus pulang. _Kajja_ , sekolah pasti dikunci sebentar lagi. Aku tahu jika sekarang hujan. Tapi setidaknya kita tunggu di depan pintu masuk saja."

Bukannya setuju, laki-laki itu malah menghempaskan tangannya dari tangan Taehyung. "Aku tidak mau." ucapnya dengan bibir bergetar.

Banyak orang aneh yang Taehyung temui di sekolah. Namun aneh tersebut masih dalam kata wajar. Tetapi tidak dengan orang yang berada di depannya sekarang. Dia benar-benar aneh. "Kenapa?"

Laki-laki itu kembali terdiam.

"Kalau kau terus diam seperti itu, kau bisa terjebak di sini nanti. Kau beruntung aku mendengarmu menangis. Lagipula, kenapa kau menangis di-"

 _CTARR!_

Taehyung hampir terlompat kaget ketika laki-laki yang ada di depannya berteriak disaat mendengar petir barusan. Yang semakin membuat Taehyung bertanya-tanya, badan laki-laki tersebut semakin bergetar dari sebelumnya. Ia tidak berhenti untuk menangis, dan terus memeluk kakinya.

Taehyung terdiam.

 _Hujan,_

 _Dia tidak mau keluar,_

 _Dia berteriak saat mendengar petir,_

 _Badannya bergetar,_

 _Takut,_

 _Dan menangis.._

Dan saat itu pula Taehyung tersadar akan sesuatu. "Kau.."

"..mengidap _ombrophobia_?"

 _*Ombrophobia : Sebuah ketakutan yang berlebihan terhadap hujan._

Laki-laki itu tetap tidak menghiraukan perkataan Taehyung. Namun Taehyung dapat memahaminya tentang apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya. Karena ia pernah melihat ini sebelumnya. Dulu.

Taehyung menatapnya sebentar, kemudian melepaskan jaket yang ia pakai, dan memakaikannya ke laki-laki tersebut. Tidak benar-benar dipakai, hanya Taehyung taruh untuk menyelimuti tubuhnya. Supaya lebih tenang, Taehyung tidak segan-segan untuk memeluk tubuh bergetar laki-laki itu.

"Kita pulang setelah hujan reda,"

 _ **Bersambung…**_


End file.
